


Isn't She Lovely

by Agido6



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Fluff, There should be more rainy day and reading books dates, cute fluffy goodness, this was a hundred percent inspired by Jihyo running to greet Sana on Instagram because holy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agido6/pseuds/Agido6
Summary: Is there a more tactile person than Sana? Jihyo doesn't think so, and she's eternally grateful for that.Sahyo having a rainy day date together because why not
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Isn't She Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> Never have I been inspired to write fluff faster than after I saw that video of Jihyo running to Sana on Instagram. My heart fucking melted. Welcome back Sana! 
> 
> Also, there should just be more fics with Jihyo in existence because I love her so much and she deserves the entire universe, so here's the start of my contribution to that cause.

Jihyo shivered as she knocked on the front door for the third time. Granted, the relentless thunder from the storm behind her might make it a little difficult to hear, but Sana knew she was coming over and, quite frankly, it was cold as hell out here. This rain wasn't gonna let up any time soon, and she'd really like to be inside right about now. 

The door finally swung open, and Jihyo beamed at the sight of Sana, dressed in that oversized hoodie she loved so much and plaid pajama pants. Jihyo started to step forward, holding out her arms. "Hey, bab-oof!" 

Sana had launched herself so hard into Jihyo that she stumbled, but it didn't take more than a moment for Jihyo to right them. Sana's hands were clasped tightly around Jihyo's cheeks as she kissed her, both of them smiling so wide it was hard to press their lips together, but they managed. It was a full minute before they separated, both of them breathless but absolutely euphoric. 

"Hi." Sana said, her hands looped around Jihyo's neck, playing with the loose strands of hair at the nape of her neck. Jihyo rubbed Sana's arms, unable to stop smiling. Sana looked _so_ cute- her eyelids a little droopy since she'd probably just woken up, with a little flush in her cheeks and an unintentional pout to those pretty lips. All Jihyo wanted to do was kiss her, so she did. Once, twice, three times, four. Sana giggled each time. 

"Hi." murmured Jihyo. And even though the rain was pounding insistently just inches away, even though she was trembling so hard it hurt, this was the warmest Jihyo had felt in weeks. Two weeks was the longest she'd had to spend away from Sana in a very long time, and each day without her had felt fundamentally wrong. 

"Let's go in, you look just about frozen." Sana suggested, taking Jihyo's icy hand in her own and pecking her knuckles. Jihyo followed her inside happily, smoothing the water droplets from her hair as she shut the door behind herself. Sana only allowed enough space between them for Jihyo to take off her coat and shoes, and was immediately wrapped around her again, head nestled into Jihyo's shoulder. Jihyo chuckled, placing a light kiss on the side of her head. 

"Are you gonna let me move?"

"Nope."

"So you just wanna stand by your front door the entire time I'm here?" 

"I don't wanna move...I missed you." Sana mumbled, burying her face further into Jihyo's neck.

Jihyo's amusement gradually shifted into a quiet affection, with a little bit of sadness. Sana was the most tactile person Jihyo had ever met, always touching Jihyo's waist or grabbing her hand or wrapping her arms around her shoulders. She got comfort and energy from it, and Jihyo only now fully understood just how hard it had been for Sana when they were apart. 

"How about we go sit in the room and get the books out, and you can be as close to me as you want? I don't want your legs to get tired." Jihyo said, running her fingers lightly up and down Sana's back. Sana hummed, still not moving. "You promise you won't go anywhere?" 

Jihyo nudged her until Sana looked up, and she kissed the tip of Sana's nose. "I promise. I'm all yours today." 

Sana sighed, although her eyes had lit up at the words, and finally untangled herself. "Okay." 

Jihyo smiled as Sana bounded down the hall to her bedroom, and paused only to grab a couple water bottles from the fridge and some snacks. Then she went after Sana, who was already looking impatient on the bed. "Sorry, I wanted to get these in case you get hungry." Jihyo pulled out the books she'd brought over for their date and set them next to Sana, curling up on her other side. 

"I've been excited to read this." Sana murmured, picking up a novel and flipping through a couple pages with that subtle sparkle in her eyes. She always got it around books. Jihyo liked this version of Sana. Sure, she loved her goofy Sana, the utterly adorable one, the sweet and doting one, but Sana got so into books. She loved learning, loved discussing situations for hours after she'd finished reading, and would pore over the pages, musing to herself about why things were written this way or that. Jihyo had never thought analytical behavior could be so attractive. 

"Jihyo?" Jihyo blinked, realizing she'd been staring at Sana for the past few minutes without saying a word. She blushed as Sana arched an eyebrow. 

"Sorry, I was...sorry. Let's read, yeah?" 

Sana laughed softly and pulled Jihyo's arm over her, leaning up to kiss her cheek as she settled against Jihyo's side. "Sounds good to me, darling." 

This was usually how rainy day dates went- they would take a trip to the library earlier in the week, each picking out a few books. Jihyo would have to drag Sana away because she was terrible at making up her mind. Then one would come over, and they'd sit together in comfortable silence, unless one of them found a particularly interesting section and wanted to read it to the other. 

Jihyo was getting particularly absorbed, so it took a moment for her to notice Sana poking her side. She looked up, blinking. "Yes, baby?" 

Sana looked almost...shy? She had that look in her eyes she got sometimes when she was embarrassed. "I was wondering something." Sana said quietly. Jihyo laid her book down. "What is it?" 

Sana glanced down, tracing her finger across Jihyo's leg. "It's been a while since I've heard you sing. You think maybe you could?" she asked. Jihyo had to smile. Singing was something she'd always enjoyed, but she saved particular songs, particular _feelings_ just for Sana. She had the best reactions, so rapt and awed when Jihyo was singing, and overwhelming Jihyo with praise and kisses immediately after. 

"Of course. Just let me think of a song, okay?" 

Sana's expression brightened, and she nodded eagerly, pressing a kiss to the underside of Jihyo's jaw before returning to her book, head nestled into Jihyo's shoulder. Jihyo watched her, absently stroking Sana's hair, and without actively deciding to do so, she began to sing. 

_Isn't she lovely, isn't she wonderful, isn't she precious, less than one minute old_

_I never thought through love we'd be, making one as lovely as she_

_But isn't she lovely, made from love_

Sana stilled, tilting her head to meet Jihyo's eyes. They had gone from soft and adorable to earnest and attentive, just like always. It amazed Jihyo how easily Sana could shift moods and expressions, how perceptive she was. Sometimes she thought Sana could see right through her, read every one of her emotions like a book. 

_Isn't she pretty, truly the angels' best_

_Boy, I'm so happy we have been heaven blessed_

_I can't believe what God has done, through us he's given life to one_

_But isn't she lovely, made from love..._

Jihyo sang under her breath, just enough for Sana to hear, but the look on Sana's face made Jihyo want to perform from the rooftops until her lungs gave out, show everyone just how much she adored Sana, and always would. 

Sana was quiet, her cheek pressed against Jihyo's arm. 

"I thought that song was about a baby."

Jihyo chuckled, kissing Sana's forehead. "Fitting, isn't it?" 

"How?" 

Jihyo shrugged. "You're my baby." she said simply. Sana rolled her eyes and looked back at her book, but Jihyo caught how her cheeks were uplifting. Jihyo grinned, poking Sana's face. "Right?" Sana didn't respond, but Jihyo could see her smile. 

"Sanaaaaa."

"What?"

"Am I right?"

Sana gave her an unimpressed look. "Yes." she finally muttered. 

"Yes, what?" Jihyo asked. 

Sana sighed and tilted her head back. "I'm your baby." 

Jihyo beamed, and the mock exasperation faded away from Sana's expression at once. Jihyo pecked her lips and picked her book back up. 

"I know, but it's always nice to hear again." 

**Author's Note:**

> That comment Sana makes about the song is from Glee, I can't take credit. Said by one Mercedes Jones, best singer on the show. 
> 
> Also, for anyone who didn't recognize it, the song Jihyo sings is "Isn't She Lovely" by Stevie Wonder, one of my all time favorites.


End file.
